peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Dawn Parade
Dawn Parade comprised of Greg McDonald (a.k.a. Greg Parade), guitar/vocals; Mick Morley (a.k.a. Mole Parade), guitar; Barney Wade (a.k.a. Barney Parade), bass; and Benjamin Jennings (a.k.a. Ben Parade), drums. Formed in Bury St Edmunds in 2000, they took their name from 'those nights when you've missed the last bus, the last train, the last cab home, and you're left to wander the streets til dawn in last night's clothes' (in the words of a press release read out by Peel just before the broadcast of their first session). The promo single 'Good Luck Olivia' was followed in July 2002 by the EP 'Electric Fence Your Gentleness' (which was ostensibly produced by Bob Geldof) on Repeat. The band gigged extensively before splitting and reforming with a new line-up, which released an eponymous (and posthumous) LP in 2006. McDonald continued solo. Links To Peel JP played their releases from the outset. The fact that they seemed to have been the targets of vote rigging for the 2002 Festive Fifty caused only one of their songs to enter (and that at the bottom end of the chart). Festive Fifty Entries *2002 Festive Fifty: The Hole In My Heart #50 Sessions *Two sessions, one live from Maida Vale 4. 1. Recorded: 2002-09-11. First broadcast: 08 October 2002. Never repeated. *Some Desperate Beat / Strung Out On Nowhere / The Dark Stuff / Moonbathers 2. Live: 05 March 2003. Never repeated. *The Passion / The Hole In My Heart / The Craving / Wider Than The January Skies / Olivia Other Shows Played ;2002 *23 July 2002: 'The Hole In My Heart (7 inch EP-Electric Fence Your Gentleness)' (Repeat) *01 August 2002: 'The Hole In My Heart (7 inch EP-Electric Fence Your Gentleness)' (Repeat) *06 August 2002: 'The Hole In My Heart (7 inch EP-Electric Fence Your Gentleness)' (Repeat) *08 August 2002 (Radio Mafia): The Hole In My Heart (7" EP - Electric Fence Your Gentleness) Sugar Town *10 August 2002 (BBC World Service): The Hole In My Heart (7" EP - Electric Fence Your Gentleness) Sugar Town *22 August 2002 (Radio Eins): The Hole In My Heart (7" EP - Electric Fence Your Gentleness) Sugar Town *05 September 2002: 'The Hole In My Heart (7 inch EP-Electric Fence Your Gentleness)' (Repeat) *14 November 2002: 'Caffeine Row (Cd single)' (Sugartown) *November 2002 (FSK): Caffeine Row (CD Single) Sugar Town *28 November 2002 (Radio Eins): The Caffeine Row (EP - Caffeine Row) Sugar Town *07 December 2002 (BBC World Service): 'Caffeine Row (CD single)' (Sugartown) *17 December 2002: 'Caffeine Row (CD single)' (Sugartown) *26 December 2002: 'The Hole In My Heart (7 inch EP-Electric Fence Your Gentleness)' (Repeat) ;2003 *01 January 2003: 'Caffeine Row (CD single)' (Sugartown) *09 January 2003: 'Wider Than The January Skies' (Sugartown) *30 January 2003: 'Caffeine Row (CD single)' (Sugartown) *08 July 2003: 'Strung Out On Nowhere (CDR)' (white label) ;2004 *15 December 2004 (Rob Da Bank): 'The Firedrake' - (Sugartown Records) External Links *Wikipedia *Repeat Records *A Tribute To Peel By The Dawn Parade Category:Artists